Frió como el hielo
by YoSoyOTAKU
Summary: Bueno no soy buena en los resúmenes pero aqui va: NALU%100 Lucy es nueva en la secundaria, solo conoce a Levy su mejor amiga de la infancia.En fin ella conoce a Natsu un estudiante , a lo cual Lucy le ayuda a ser feliz de vuelta, 3 No cuento mas xD. No recomiendo menores de 13. No hay Lemon. pero si escenas de acción xd.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, espero que les guste la historia :D, antes que nada queria decir que en esta historia cambiaran las actitudes de algunos personajes… (Un poco xD)**_

_**Por ejemplo, Natsu por un tiempo será malhumorado y medio amargo *Si siguen leyendo la historia verán el porque*. Eso si tendrá muchas discusiones con Lucy xd, pero pequeñas.**_

_**Y bueno, Lucy aca en esta historia, no sera una nenita llorona, va a contestarle a Natsu, pero obviamente, cariñosa y buena.**_

_**Bueno eso Gente, ojala que les guste la historia :D :**_

_**Explicacion :**_

_**Lucy es nueva, pero a Levy la conocía desde jardín, por eso se llevan tan bien :3 **_

_**POV LUCY:.**_

_Era el sexto día de la secundaria, y nos íbamos de campamento por 7 días, nosotros nos teníamos que elegir con quien dormíamos, y decírselo a nuestra profesora Erza._

_Estábamos en el aula._

Bien mocosos, mañana nos vamos de campamento , elijan a su compañero de carpa, y avísenme cuando estén decididos.-. Grito Erza.

_Levy escucho atentamente y vino hacia mi mesa ,y me dijo._

¡Lu-chan! , ¿compartimos la carpa?.-. Me pregunto Levy.

¡Vale , Vale Levy! .-. Le respondí entusiasmada.

_Nos fuimos felices , a decirle a Erza. Que nos respondió con un 'OK'._

_Después de ese 'OK', yo y Levy nos sentamos a nuestros lugares._

_**FIN POV LUCY.**_

_**POV NATSU:**_

_El cabeza de Hierro se me acerco y me dijo._

Oye Natsu, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una carpa? (**LO SIENTO SONO MEDIO GAY XD). -.**Me dijo Gajeel.

_Le respondí con un simple y frío: _'Esta bien'.

Vale chabal, le voy a avisar a Erza.-. Dijo Gajeel, y se fue con Erza a avisarle, Gajeel vino y me dijo que nos aceptaron, así que nos sentamos a nuestros lugares.

_**FIN POV NATSU:**_

_Bueno así sucesivamente iban las parejas, para compartir carpa._

Bien mocosos. Voy a avisar las parejas. paro en una silla y aviso. Gray y Juvia , Cana y Laxus , Lisanna y Mira … -. Decía Erza, que seguía diciendo y diciendo las parejas.

¿Mierda y donde estamos Levy y yo? -. Se preguntaba a si misma Lucy, hasta que escucho su nombre.

Lucy y Natsu y por ultimo Levy y Gajeel.

Los 3 dijeron… ¡¿Queeeeee?! . Claro menos Natsu el era muy malhumorado y desinteresado por todo.

_Levy fue corriendo hacia Erza y le dijo. 'Oye Profesora Erza Scarlet, Lucy iba con migo, y de seguro Natsu con Gajeel'. La profesora le contesto: 'Uppa, hubo un malentendido, bueno no importa así quedaran ché, solo son 7 días' Levy le contesto con un 'Pero…'._

¡Así quedaran dije!.-. Repitió Erza

¡Aye sir!. con miedo Levy, y se fue sentadita a su banco, como si nada hubiera pasado.

**HICE UNA RIMA :O.**

**En fin sigamos xD:**

_Gajeel se paro de su silla devuelta, y se acerco hacia Natsu._

No puede ser Natsu, yo iré con esa enana y tu con la rubia esa.-. Contestaba molesto Gajeel.

Me da igual.-. Le respondió Natsu.

Daah, es que tenia ganas de molestarte un poco en la carpa, no puede ser que te quedes con esa rubia y yo con esa enana-. Siguió repitiendo Gajeel, más que molesto.

Creo que no escuchaste, me da igual.-. Volvió a repetirle el pelirosa, pero esta vez cuando termino de responder, miro para el lado de la ventana, porque ya no le interesaba el tema.

Bueno, creo que la suerte me acompaño , ahora que lo pienso dormir en la carpa con este amargo no valía la pena, encima 7 días, puff. . -. Pensó Gajeel, y volvió a su mesa.

_**POV LUCY:**_

¿Tengo que dormir con un chico? nerviosa.-. B-bueno, creo que me tengo que presentar , seria horrible quedarse a dormir con alguien que ni si quiera se hablan…-. Seguía pensando

_Yo me paro de mi asiento, e iba nerviosa a donde se encontraba el pelirosa. Mientras imaginaba como presentarme, no sabia que decir, emm, ¿Me llamo Lucy y tu?, no seria medio egoísta, eh…Oí que-PUMM me choque con la mesa del pelirosa. Me levante como si nada_

_que grosero, no me pregunto ni como estaba._

Perdón, soy medio distraída.-. Le dije sin mas ni menos.

Eso ya lo note, Tsk.-. Me respondió el pelirosa fríamente mirándome de arriba a abajo.

_¿Me voy a tener que compartir carpa con este idiota? Pensé._

B-bueno, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, un gusto conocerte. ya muy nerviosa, en fin, estaba esperando su respuesta.

_Hubo un incomodo silencio entre nosotros 2. El chico idiotalisado me pudo responder._

-Ah, me llamo Natsu Dragneel.

_Gracias a dios me respondió, a demás de idiota es un lento. Pero lo admito, se ve lindo callado. Me quede mirando su cara, pero note que no tenía brillo sus ojos, a demás de eso, tenía una cara de tristeza._

¿Que me miras tanto?. pregunto Natsu.

N-nada -. Le conteste.

Bueno mocosos es recreo, salgan -. Grito la peliroja.

_Todos salieron del aula, todos tenían amigos con que hablar fuera del recreo, menos Natsu, el estaba en un rincón del patio. Trate de ignorarlo, y me fui con Levy._

¡Hola Lu-chan!-. Me saludo Levy

Hola Levy -. Le devolví el saludo.

_Levy directamente noto mi cara de preocupada._

¿Te preocupa Natsu, no?-. Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

_No quería mentirle._

_Le asintió Lucy._

Lu-chan , no sos la única, a todas y todos nos preocupamos por el, solo Gray sabe la verdad, por que es su AMIENEMIGO, en fin, hoy se retiro temprano, solo estuvo en la parte de las parejas, así que mañana hablaras con el, supongo. -. Me contó Levy.

Si, mañana le preguntare.-. Lo dije en tono seria.

_**FIN POV LUCY.**_


	2. Pensamientos tontos

_**PARECE MENTIRA, PERO ES VERDAD.**_

_**LUCY POV: **_

El sol reflejaba con mi ventana, haciendo que me despertara con el brillo, era un nuevo día, era la respuesta del porque Natsu es así. Rápidamente me fui a duchar, después de terminar mi tibia ducha, me cambie lo mas rápido.

¡Voy a llegar tarde!. -. Pensé mientras me ponía la mochila.- !Bien Gray, quiero saber la verdad!.- Seguí pensando.

Finalmente, termine de hacer todo, así que me fui de casa, hasta la parada del bus me coloque en la fila normalmente. Pero me di cuenta que allí estaba ...

¡Buenos días Natsu!. -. le salude, ya que el estaba delante mio.

El no me contestaba, ni si quiera se dio vuelta para verme, el estaba derecho sin ningún movimiento, así que para llamar la atención le salude de vuelta pero mas fuerte.

¡BUENOS DÍAS NAT-SU!. -. Le grite medio enfurecida.

Natsu se dio vuelta y me contesto enojado:

¿Pero que mierda te pasa?, ya te escuche tonta.

Yo no le di importancia lo que me dijo, sino que, vi algo extraño, su frente, su frente tenia una marca de un golpe.

¿Nat-natsu, que te paso en la frente?. -. Le pregunte mientras veía que su golpe estaba muy negro...

Pero también vi que cuando escucho mi pregunta, sus ojos y su cara se cambiaron a una expresión triste.

A-ayer me caí en mi casa... . -. Me respondió con una voz triste.

Se que era mentira, pero justo cuando le iba a decir que me diga la verdad, llego el bus. Subimos al bus, como si nunca nos conocimos, pero cuando el se sentó yo tome el asiento de alado de el. El tenia la mirada triste hacia la ventana del bus, le quería preguntar que le pasaba, pero como siempre... ME INTERRUMPEN.

Lo siento joven, ¿Me puede dar el asiento?. Pregunto una señora con un bebe en sus manos.

Natsu quedo inmóvil al ver a la señora, pero después le dijo:

Cl-claro. -. Así que el pelirosa salio de su asiento y se quedo parado todo el viaje.

Vi en que parada estábamos, así que la próxima era la secundaria. Me pare de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia la puerta del bus, donde allí estaba Natsu, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta. El chófer llego a la siguiente parada (La escuela Sec). Así que yo baje primera y el segundo, nos fuimos caminando hacia la escuela el alado mio, pero sin ninguna palabra. Pero decidí romper el silencio para preguntarle algo, cuando me di cuenta, que... LLEGAMOS! Aggh, pareciera que el mundo esta contra mi. Entramos mientras,caminábamos hacia el aula , todos nos miraban con una cara de impactados, pero yo escuchaba murmurar:

Parece que el malhumorado consiguió novia.

¡Es amor prohibido!

¡Nunca supe que la luna , puede estar con el sol!

¡Clarooo, ellos compartirán carpa, deben tener alguna relación!

Después de escuchar todos esos murmureos, yo estaba sonrojada, pero después me acorde... ¡Hoy es el campamento!, me había completamente olvidado, pero por suerte ayer al llegar de clases ya había ordenado la ropa y mis cosas de aseo en la mochila, uff... . Después de ese recordatorio me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a clases, Natsu ya estaba sentado solo, mientras miraba la ventana, COMO SIEMPRE. Yo me senté en mi banco tranquila mientras, Levy,Cana,Juvia y Mirajane se acercaban.

¿Estas saliendo con el frió de la clase?.-. Pregunto mirajane ,mientras tenia una aura de corazonsitos.

Oye Lu-chan, yo sabia que querías preguntar a Gray sobre Natsu, pero creo que ya no hace falta. -. Me dijo Levy con tono picaron.

¿Q-que?, no entiendo, de que hablan. -. Pregunte con una cara muy tonta.

No lo ocultes lucy, todo el mundo se entero. -. Dijo cana mientras también puso la misma cara de Levy.

Me quede con una cara de no entender nada, hasta que Juvia me miro y empezó a pensar en voz alta.

Juvia esta feliz, ya no tendrá rival de amor, ahora Gray-sama sera solo de Juvia...

Después de unos segundos, logre entender todo, así que grite para que todos los tontos que tengan esa idea me escuchen.

¡NO ME GUSTA NATSU DRAGNEEL!, ¡NI SI QUIERA ES COMO UN AMIGO!.

Todos me quedaron con una cara de sorpresa, así es, logre que me entendieran, pero parece que las mismas personas que murmuraban cuando estaba con Natsu en el pasillo empezaron de nuevo:

¡Lo sabia!, La luna no puede estar con el sol.

Pff, era obvio, alguien tan frió como Natsu y alguien tan dulce como Lucy, esta prohibidisimo .

Ja,ja,ja, el tonto malhumorado nunca conseguirá novia, ni acá en cien años

De seguro tuvieron un error, Natsu y la rubia nunca querían tener una carpa.

Se veía del fondo, que Natsu solo miraba la ventana, parece que no le importaba los apodos que le daban, el seguía con lo suyo. Pero lo admito, me sentí estúpida al decir que Natsu ni siquiera era un amigo...

_**Continuara eue...**_

_**Lo siento que sea tan corto xD.**_


	3. Llendo al campamento

**_Perdón por tardar tanto para este cap, juro que ayer lo iba a subir e iba a hacer bien largo, pero mi computadora ando mal en el momento y no se guardo D':. En fin, aquí tratare de hacer un poco de memoria que le había hecho ayer xD…_**

_Anteriormente:_

¡NO ME GUSTA NATSU DRAGNEEL!, ¡NI SI QUIERA ES COMO UN AMIGO!.

Todos me quedaron con una cara de sorpresa, así es, logre que me entendieran, pero parece que las mismas personas que murmuraban cuando estaba con Natsu en el pasillo empezaron de nuevo:

¡Lo sabia!, La luna no puede estar con el sol.

Pff, era obvio, alguien tan frió como Natsu y alguien tan dulce como Lucy, esta prohibidísimo .

Ja,ja,ja, el tonto malhumorado nunca conseguirá novia, ni acá en cien años

De seguro tuvieron un error, Natsu y la rubia nunca querían tener una carpa.

Se veía del fondo, que Natsu solo miraba la ventana, parece que no le importaba los apodos que le daban, el seguía con lo suyo. Pero lo admito, me sentí estúpida al decir que Natsu ni siquiera era un amigo...

_Presente:_

Cuando me iba a disculpar con Natsu, la puerta del aula se abrió, dejando ver a la ''TIERNA'' De Erza…

A ver chiquititos de 'jardín', armen dos filas, uno de chicos y otra de chicas.-. Ordeno la 'GRAN' Erza.

Pff, nos dice chiquititos…-. Murmuro Gajeel a si mismo

Pero Erza es como un león, un león con su oreja atento a cualquier descuido.

Mmm, me parece que escuche una opinión de Gajeel. .-. Respondió Erza con una voz AMENAZANTE

¿Eh?, y-yo, no dije nada.-. Soltó el pelinegro con un tanto de miedo.

Ah, era lo que esperaba escuchar, en fin, armen las malditas filas de una vez.-. Mando Erza como si fuera la líder del ejercito.

Todos hicimos caso, cada uno a su fila, Levy quedo delante de toda la fila (De chicas) y yo la ultima. Gray primero en la fila (De varones) y Natsu ultimo en la fila. Siguiendo al tema, parece que no fui la única que le había visto el golpe de Natsu, si no que Lisanna también lo noto.

La albina quedo atentamente al golpe, además de eso, pareciera que estaba llamando la atención de Natsu. Lo cual este lo noto en segundos…

¿Tengo algo en la cara?.-. Preguntó Natsu a la menor Strauss.

Si, el semejante moretón que tienes en la frente.-. Le contesto la albina sin más ni menos.

Vi que Natsu dio volteo su rostro, y sin ninguna respuesta. Lo cual Lisanna hizo la misma acción que el pelirosa. Ah, Parecen mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando escuche…

Emmm, ¡Lucy Heartfilia!.-. Me grito la Scarlet.

¡Presente!.-. Dije, sin saber del porque me había gritado.

Todos se reían por la falta de atención que pongo, bueno TODOS no, Natsu era el único que no se reía…

Bueno, ahora, me tendrán que seguir, y en SILENCIO, si escucho a alguno no va a campamento y se queda en la dirección, en fin, ahora cuando lleguemos a la salida, va haber un bus y una combi, lo que significa, que ellos nos van a llevar al campamento,¿Esta bien?.-. Mando la Scarlet.

¡Aye!.-. Contestamos todos.

Bueno, estuvimos unos 8 minutos caminando para llegar a la salida, ¿Por qué?, fácil, me olvide mi mochila con las cosas en el aula, y tuve que subir de nuevo.

Siguiendo el tema, llegamos a la salida, y era como predijo la peliroja, había un bus y una combi. Cuando vimos los dos transportes, cada uno tenia estrellitas en los ojos como diciendo, ¿Nos sentamos juntos?. Lo cual la Scarlet noto.

Ja, ¿Qué creen?.¿Que los dejare sentar como cada uno quiere?, pues NO, yo escogeré como cada uno se sentara.-. Nos Maldijo la Scarlet con una risa malvada, okey, medio exagerado, pero bueno, es ERZA.

Entre todos hubo un completo: Awwwwwwwww :(.

Ah, bueno, los que Irán en el bus serán: Elfman y Evergreen, Lisanna y Laxus, Kana y Loke, Alzack y Bisca,Kinana y Laki, y-y por ultimo yo y Jellal.-. Ordeno nuevamente la peliroja, haciendo que todos obedezcan.

Así fue, todos los nombrados fueron al bus, bueno quedaba un lugar mas, pero después me acorde, que también va a ir la profesora de Educación Fisica: Minerva

Bien, ahora los que Irán en la combi serán, Gray Juvia, Levy y Gajeel y Natsu y Lucy.-. Puso Erza.

¡Bien!, me toco con MI Gray-sama.-. Festejo Juvia

¿De vuelta la enana?.-. Dijo muy pero muy bajito Gajeel, para que Erza no escuchara.

¡Si, de vuelta la enana!.-. Le contesto Levy sarcástica.

Bueno, súbanse.-. Apresuro Erza

Vale.-. Acepto Gray

Co-co-combi.-. Tartamudeo Natsu.

¿Pasa algo Natsu?.-. Pregunte al verlo asi.

N-no.-. Contesto el

Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu y yo nos subimos a la combi. Todos habían elegido sus lugares, menos Natsu y yo…

E-etto, ¿Dónde nos sentamos Natsu?.-. Interrogue al pelirosa.

Sentémosnos ahí.-. Me señalo.

El lugar, era frente Gajeel y Levy, y atrás de Gray y juvia. Pero, que raro, me habla con sinceridad por primera vez en la vida…

Esta bien.-. Le dije, lo cual nos sentamos.

Abróchense los cinturones.-. Aviso el chófer de la combi.

Acto seguido, nos abrochamos los cinturones.

Que no arranque, que no arranque, que no arranque.-. Murmuraba Natsu, lo cual pude escuchar, pero trate de no darle tanta importancia.

3 segundos y, el bus de atrás le dio una señal al chófer de nuestra combi para que empiece a manejar, así que note que Natsu estaba como, ¿Mareado?. Cosa que pregunte.

Natsu, ¿Estas bien?

S-si.-. Me contesto totalmente fingiendo , que lo note.

Natsu, dime la verdad.-. Le obligue.

V-vale, me marean los transportes, y me des-desmayo en ellos.-. Me contó el Dragneel.

No sabia que decirle para ayudarle, pero nada, hasta que se me ocurrió …

Re-recuéstate en mis pi-piernas.-. Le dije sonrojada.

El me asintió como si nada, y dicho y echo, se recostó sobre en mis piernas.

Es muy tierno y lindo cuando es sincero… ¡¿Espera Lucy, en que rayos estas pensando?!

L-luce.-. Me ¿llamo? Natsu

¿Eh? ¿Luce?, Soy Lucy, pero es como que no me molesto…

¿Q-que?. mientras me sonrojaba por como me había llamado.

Lo siento, po-por haberte tratado así, hoy… .-. Me dijo mientras se estaba quedando algo dormido.

No pasa nada.-. Acepte con una sonrisa.

Pero me di cuenta, que se había dormido…

Par de tortolitos, eh. dijo Gray con vos picarona, lo cual me asuste.

¡Gray!, me asustaste. dije en voz baja para que Natsu no se despertara.

Sabes, hace mucho Natsu no se comporta de esa manera… .-. Me contó Gray con rostro y voz melancolica.

¿Eh?,¿Porque? .-. Exaltada le cuestione.

Te contare el porque Natsu e-es así, pero en el campamento, por que tengo fe en ti, se que tu, le cambiaras, ¿no? .-. Me pregunto con voz melancólica.

¡CLARO!, me había olvidado por completo de preguntarle a Gray por que Natsu es un frío y terco, aunque algo tierno y lindo, pero parece que el ya me lo va a decir en el campamento, que bueno, mate dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

S-si, y-yo le cambiare… .-. Conteste con un poco de inseguridad.

Juvia esta triste, por que Lucy y Gray-sama están hablando de algo importante, juvia se siente traicionada… .-. Dijo Juvia

¿E-eh?, n-no, nada de eso Juvia. . respondo con una gotita en la cien estilo anime.

**_:'D, ¿Que dicen?, ¿Les gusto?, adasdlaksdla, era hora de subir un cap e_e, en fin quiero explicar algo que seguro muchos quedaron con cara de ¿WTF?,_**

**_Lisanna fue adelantada de grado, por eso esta junto a Elfman y Mirajane, y bueno, Mirajane repitió de grado, por eso estan todos juntitos y felices :D, bueno en el otro cap, seguro (No prometo) que va a salir la verdad de por que Natsu es así, y de su golpe en la frente, ya vallan a imaginarse el porque , los dejare con intriga, xD, pero ese cap va a tardar un poco, ya que, quiero continuar con 'Es solo un beso' c;_**

**_Bye._**

**_ Comenten 3 _**


End file.
